Three Rivers, Michigan
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 7811 |population_density_km2 = 558.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1446.5 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = −4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 245 |elevation_ft = 804 |latd = 41 |latm = 56 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 37 |longs = 56 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-79760 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1624987 |website = |footnotes = }} Three Rivers is a city in St. Joseph County in the US state of Michigan. The population was 7,811 at the 2010 census. Three Rivers derives its name from the confluence of the St. Joseph River with its tributaries the Rocky and Portage Rivers."Welcome to Three Rivers" Brochure, City of Three Rivers Government, July 2006. http://www.threeriversmi.org/documents/WelcometotheCityBrochure2.pdf It is the home of St. Gregory's Abbey, a Benedictine monastery of the Episcopal Church that was established in 1946. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Highways * * * * Demographics As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $32,460, and the median income for a family was $36,272. Males had a median income of $31,849 versus $23,659 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,279. About 16.2% of families and 19.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.5% of those under age 18 and 9.4% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 7,811 people,The 49093 Three Rivers zip code population as of 2010 stands at just shy of 20,000 people 3,048 households, and 1,862 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,519 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 82.6% White, 10.1% African American, 0.6% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 1.8% from other races, and 4.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.2% of the population. There were 3,048 households of which 36.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.2% were married couples living together, 19.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.9% were non-families. 32.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.15. The median age in the city was 31.5 years. 28.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.3% were from 25 to 44; 21.5% were from 45 to 64; and 12% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.7% male and 52.3% female. Education Public education for Three Rivers and the surrounding area is provided by the Three Rivers Community Schools. Secondary schools *Three Rivers High School *Three Rivers Middle School *Barrows Adult Education Elementary Schools *Andrews *Norton *Park *Ruth Hoppin Private schools include Immaculate Conception School and Heartwood Renaissance Academy. Summer camps Three Rivers is also home to many summer camps, including YMCA Camp Eberhart,http://www.campeb.org Habonim Dror Camp Tavor, Camp Wakeshma,Camp Wakeshma as well as the Latvian Center Garezers.http://www.garezers.org/ Notable people *Neal Ball, baseball player, was the first player in Major League baseball history to pull off an unassisted triple play. He played for Three Rivers's semiprofessional team in 1901. *Harry Blackstone Jr., magician, was born in Three Rivers. *Daniel Booko, American actor, born in Three Rivers. Most notable appearances are in Disney Channel shows "The Suite Life of Zach and Cody," "Hannah Montana," and "Nickelodeon's iCarly." *Paul Christy, former professional wrestler. Resides in Three Rivers. *Charles Collingwood, reporter and television news correspondent, was born in Three Rivers. *Travis Key, American football safety for the Indianapolis Colts of the National Football League. Attended Three Rivers High School. *Matt Thornton, baseball player for the Washington Nationals, was born in Three Rivers. References Category:Cities in St. Joseph County, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan